The Cloak
by insaneprincess
Summary: ONE SHOT, Sequel to Nail Polish, though it's not necessary to read to understand. "She glanced down nervously to where Harry was pointing in horror to the silver serpent insignia. Of course, he had to notice." Hermione wears Draco's cloak to lunch.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is the sequel to Nail Polish, but it is not strictly necessary to read Nail Polish to understand it. You can read Nail Polish, it's on my profile.**

**I never thought I'd write a sequel to Nail Polish, but here it is! This is the 'Cloak Day' where Hermione wears Draco's cloak in the Great Hall. I wasn't really thinking of writing this, but i got some really great reviews, which I am very very thankful for, you guys rock! So here it is!!**

**This will soon be translated into french!! It will be on the profile of 'la pitchoune', if you guys would like to check it out!**

**Please please please Review!!**

**The Cloak**

--

She was nervous. What an understatement.

Maybe this was a mistake. Couldn't they go on pretending? Couldn't they go on lying to everyone? It would be so much easier that way.

No, they couldn't. She was so sick of pretending. She hated faking arguments with him. Was it so wrong for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to like – love – each other?

Well, it was to everyone else.

"You'll be fine," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, nervous. He just grinned. He was happy about this. He wanted to tell everyone. He wasn't afraid of the consequences.

She swallowed nervously. "Okay," she sighed.

"Now, I better go in. What would people think if we entered the Great Hall together?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. We couldn't mess up our charade. Not _now_."

He smirked, but carefully examined her expression. Suddenly he was serious. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to," he said, looking concerned.

"No, I do! I want to tell them, really, I do. I'm just afraid of their reactions. I'm afraid of what everyone will think."

He just looked at her. "Who cares what they think?"

She nodded. "See you soon," she whispered.

He grinned faintly, and kissed her on the cheek before bounding off towards the Great Hall.

She sighed, tightening the heavy cloak around her. She could already see Ron and Harry's bewildered looks. Looks that would quickly turn furious.

She took a deep breath. It was about time she did what she wanted to.

She walked with her head up high until she reached the enormous open doors. Deep breaths, she reminded herself.

No one noticed her at first, as she walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. She dropped down next to her two best friends quickly and filled up her plate. Maybe they wouldn't notice…

"Hermione…uh, nice cloak," Harry said, sounding confused.

She smiled politely at him. "Yes, I thought it was cold outside today…"

She thought she heard Ron mutter something along the lines of, "Hasn't she been inside all day…" but she couldn't be sure.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. She had nothing to say, but she figured she could be conventional, so she started a conversation. Maybe then they wouldn't notice any _details_ about her new cloak….

"So, how was Quidditch practice?"

Ron and Harry both looked surprised by the question. Thinking back, she never did ask about Quidditch…. Oh well.

"Um, fine," Harry said. "We're doing good, I think we'll crush Ravenclaw next--" He trailed off in horror, his eyes bulging.

"What?" Hermione asked self-consciously, wondering why he was staring at her.

When he responded, he sounded as though he was choking. "What… what is t-that…on your… cloak?"

She froze. She'd almost forgotten.

She glanced down nervously to where Harry was pointing in horror to the silver serpent insignia. Of course, he had to notice.

"Um…" She trailed off. There was no way to explain.

She covered the symbol with her hand though, as though it weren't there. "Nothing… it's nothing…"

Now Ron's eyes were bugging out. "Your nails," he choked.

She looked down again. Oh, right. Her nails were still green and silver. She had forgotten to take that off…

"Um…"

"Granger."

She turned desperately, thankful that he was there. Maybe he would explain for her…

"Yes, Malfoy?"

He smirked. "I'm going to need my cloak back soon."

Jaws dropped. It seemed as though the entire Great Hall was watching. Hermione blushed, and smiled nervously. "Yes, I think you will."

"Perhaps," he began silkily, winking at her, "you could return it to me after we go to Hogsmeade together this Saturday?"

She grinned. "Sounds good. Let's head to class."

He nodded offering her his hand. She beamed as she stood.

They were about to leave when she heard a furious voice behind her. "What the heck are you doing, Hermione?" Ron screeched.

She pivoted slowly, and everyone could see the death glare she sent the redhead.

"_I'm_ going to go make out with my boyfriend. But you guys have fun talking about Quidditch. I'm sure it's much more interesting."

With that, the couple turned and left the Great Hall, ignoring the silence and shock that they had caused. In the silence, only one word could be heard as Dumbledore turned with twinkling eyes, and spoke to a shocked Professor McGonagall.

"Finally."


End file.
